Before the beginning
by Mena Saber
Summary: A mission in Hueco mondo reveals secrets of centuries ago that leads to opening the gates of Hell ,and no one is spared from the upcoming war of time.
1. Chapter 1

_I can't believe what happened.._

_I've seen you die ..._

_Was everything part of your plan?.._

_We are not leaving him there on his own. Right?.._

_No..Stop.._

_I'm sorry..._

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"screamed Kurosaki Karin, looking around her, she realised that it was only a nightmare. Kurosaki Yuzu, her twin, rushed into her twin's room" Is everything ok?" asked Yuzu. She was worried ;because she knew that Karin's dreams always tell something. " Yeah..It was only a nightmare." replied Karin between pants "everything is alright now, don't worry". Despite her sister's reassurance, Yuzu still couldn't rest assured but still she left her sister's room and returned to her own.

The twins returned back to sleep peacefully, not knowing that there was a man lurking in the shadows, watching " _Sleep now ; because things are just getting started_ "

On a completely different world, a man with white silver hair stood alone in front of a sakura tree talking to a ghost that shouldn't be there, warning him of what might be...

"Abarai Ichika, the daughter of war heroes. Her father, Abarai Renji, is the vice-captain of the 6th squad in soul society and one of the strongest shinigami there. Her mother, Kuchiki Rukia, is the captain of the 13th squad in soul society. Her uncle, Kuchiki Byakuya, is the head of one of the greatest noble houses in soul society and captain of the 6th squad. And the talented Abarai-Kuchiki heir is stuck in an old fashioned school that teaches lame lessons" huffed Ichika and crossed her arms. Her friend, Nemuri Hachigo, shook her head in disapproval and said" You know it's the only way for you to become a proper shinigami, besides your parents aren't that free to keep teaching you, and they think it's better for you to prove yourself without their help". " I know that but still it's boring in here" whined Ichika. "Then how about you quit the school? I'm sure you'll be needing every second of your time to practice being a noble ". Both girls looked to the source of the voice only to find Moroboshi Yuuda standing in front of them along with his followers.

Yuuda is a shinigami apprentice of noble origins who decided that his primary goal in his life is to annoy the hell out of Ichika." No one invited you to this conversation Yuuda" replied Nemuri. " I was giving you an advice for the sake of the Kuchiki's so you wouldn't ruin one of the 4 greatest houses in soul society "he said while his followers laughed mockingly. "And what makes you think that I could possibly let the Kuchiki down? "replied Ichika angerly." Simply because your father is not from nobility" . Upon hearing this mockery, both girls gasped in shock from such a rude insult to her father, but all Ichika did was turn around and leave but not before sending a dirty look in Yuuda's way , heading to her sanctuary, her father.

Renji ,known for his wild appearance and solid personality ,but when it comes to Ichika he doesn't think twice about showering her with love and telling her that she is the most precious thing in his life. Ever since she was born, he made sure to be her friend before being her father so she would trust him with her secrets, so he would be her safety. So every time she told him that someone bothered her from the nobles she would ignore them without even glancing to what they say. He would always tell her that she shouldn't cry or show weakness in front of them ;because they are not worth it ,but this time he will let her take her revenge from that snotty-nosed brat ,she'll make sure of that. She'll make sure that her father understood that she loves him so much that she wouldn't let anyone bad-mouth him. She'll make sure that he understood that she's fed up with that brat's insults and that he needed to know his place so he would shut the hell up and stop bothering her.

She stormed into her father's office in 6th squad and with a loud bang on his desk she declared" I need to talk to you now" and then she stormed out of the office without even greeting her uncle, leaving both her father and her uncle confused and perplexed. Both of them looked at each other and Renji shrugged, not knowing the cause of his daughter's behaviour and then he excused himself to check on her.

When Renji approached Ichika , he found her pacing in the squad's barracks blabbering to herself in anger while making hand gestures that she wants to strangle someone or yell in anger. When she didn't notice him, he cleared his throat to attract her attention. "what the hell was that for? Since when do you behave in such disrespectful way?" . No matter how he tried to act mad ,the second he looked at her his anger turns into concern and worry. He sat down on the ground and patted his leg, her favourite place to sit whenever they share their secrets" what is troubling you sweetie?". She glared at him and yelled" I hate how you told me not to teach that piece of shit his place. I'm sick of always running away from him. I'm stronger than him, he doesn't stand a chance against me". Despite what is known of Renji's temper, he managed to remain calm in front of Ichika 's rage, and with a calm and collected voice he said" You are not running away from him, but you're avoiding an unnecessary quarrel that has no meaning ,and knowing when to fight and when not is called wisdom" and started leaving, but Ichika's reply was a shock to Renji, he never expected his daughter to ever act in that way, she turned around and yelled at him" not running away?!,keep telling yourself that but you know what, THIS is running away, an act of cowardice and I'm sick of it. I hate you for making me act like that. I hate you, daddy" and she stormed away.

Renji stood frozen in his place, not believing what he had just heard. Little Ichika, his sweet little girl, the most precious thing in his life, the one he swore to cherish and love and protect, to ever say that she hates him. When he turned to look for her she was gone, but he could still sense her reaitsu in the 6th squad heading to her uncle. That was the most painful thing to him, he felt small and helpless compared to her noble uncle, and for the first time in his life he wished that her uncle were her father, because she deserves a better father than him, a father that everyone respects and fears that no one would dare bother her, and without noticing, his tears started rolling down his face in a silent cry, on his bleeding heart.

A whole week passed and Ichika refused to speak to her father no matter how much he tried to. Rukia tried to interfere but both refused to tell her anything. But when Renji was assigned a mission in hueco meundo she had to talk and he would have to listen. She was determined to talk him out of this childish game he's playing with their daughter, so she waited for him in their room knowing that he changes his uniform before any mission. So when he opened the door he was surprised to see her" Rukia, what are you doing here? Don't you have your duties in the 13th squad?". She stood up from her place on the bed and moved slowly towards him" I had to talk to you before you leave". He smirked and moved towards her, looking at her with passion" Did you miss me already?", however, he didn't expect to be pulled from his collar to his knees that he yelped from the surprise" I had to talk some sense into my childish husband" said Rukia in a deadly tone and a creepy smile that creeped the hell out of him and he had to swallow the lump that formed in his throat." You do realise that you're going on your mission for who knows how long and you're still fighting with Ichika! Have you even told her that you're going on a mission?". That's when Renji woke up from his surprise and stood up, heading to the wardrobe to change, and started changing, and without even turning around he said in a hard voice" There is no need for me tell her, let her have her time, she clearly needs it". She was fuming now " Are you serious? What could be that big that deserves all of this shit? Are you ok with leaving things like that for another week or two?" she couldn't believe what he was doing. She knows very well that he adores their daughter and spoils her rotten, that they were always close, so for him to bear up with this treatment, with this madness, it was insane." Rukia, the problem isn't that big but she needs time" he tried to argue, but she didn't take it for an answer." Are you really ok?"" No, I'm not ok " he yelled and turned to look at her" I'm definitely not ok to be fighting with Ichika, but this is necessary for her. I didn't want to tell her about the mission so as not to restrict her with a time limit, so she would have all the time in the world to think and calm down. It hurts like hell, but I have to bear with it for her". A long time passed in silence, with Rukia not knowing what to say to him, and the air felt so heavy that Renji wanted to escape from the sympathetic look in Rukia's eyes , eyes that could read his very soul. He tried to act strong , finished dressing and left without saying anything, while Rukia stood frozen, not knowing how to support her husband or cheering him up, she could only watch him leave with tears in her eyes, tears that she knows that he won't shed.

And in the shadows , eyes were watching everything unfold, and in hushed voices, heavy words echoed in the nothingness "_There will be no other time for second chances. There is no time left."_


	2. Chapter 2

One beautiful morning , where the sun was shining brightly and the birds chirping happily on the trees, a lot of people were actively talking and studying in the college's cafeteria. However, a lone girl sat on a table, neither studying nor talking to anyone, surrounded by complete silence while she was deep in her thoughts, until a voice cut through the heavy silence "Well well, look whom we've got here, if it isn't Karin, the collage's no.1 creep" snickered Rebecca Maruma, a colleague in the same department of medicine as Karin, who hated Karin since the very first time she saw her. Whenever Rebecca saw Karin, she would always try to make fun of her and humiliate her, all because she falsely thinks that Karin stole away her boyfriend, not that Karin actually did it, in fact all Karin's relationship with that boyfriend was the fact that she bet the crap out of him when he harassed her sister.

Karin didn't pay attention to her. "What's got you all spacing out? Could you be thinking about whose boyfriend to steal this time?" Rebecca said mockingly, but still there was no reply, usually by now Karin would be fuming with rage and throwing all kinds of threats her way. "Yohoo, earth calling the whore!". Only then did Karin realise that there had been someone talking to her "sorry, what did you say?" replied Karin in a daze, but then she regretted ever asking what was said when she realized who was standing in front of her." Wow, to think you'd zone out like that, that's a first. So, what's eating you up?" asked Rebecca curiously. "Like you'd ever care!, just stay away from me ; because I don't think I can hold myself from killing you this time." And with that she left the cafeteria without saying anything else, leaving Rebecca dying from curiosity, while she was thinking of what was happening lately, thinking about her dreams.

_In a dark world, with no light, where only doors exist and endless stairs going in all directions with no end in sight, Karin kept walking up and down the stairs, opening doors that led to other stairs, like a maze with no purpose, the only thing that keeps her walking is the frequent voice that whispers from time to time:" He must survive, he is our salvation", "When the time comes, he shall rise from the depth of despair", "He can't fight alone, he'd lose". She kept going on and on, not knowing what she is supposed to do, until she saw a door, different from the other doors, a door made of glass. So she ran towards it, jumping in this world of no natural laws of physics, going from stairs to another, going from right to left, from down to up, spinning with the stairs in their eccentric route, until she reached the glass door, but what she saw was disturbing. When she looked to her reflection on the door, she didn't see herself but she saw a cloaked figure, a man with black her and a very familiar tattoo that can be seen on his chest. Suddenly, an echo of laughter broke the silence of this world and the reflected man started moving his hand towards his neck. At that moment, Karin realized that her hand was moving along with the cloaked man's hand, and that she couldn't control her hand. She wanted to wake up, she was scared, Kurosaki Karin doesn't get scared easily, but she was scared now. She is in the middle of nowhere, with no one around, she can't move her body, she can't utter a word, her hand is moving towards her neck, and a creepy cloaked man is smiling in a creepy way, with the sound of mad laughter in the background, rocking this world of madness into crumbles. She was suffocating , her hand was strangling her, she was suffering while the cloaked man kept laughing, unaffected by the fact that he is supposedly strangling himself as well. She was dying, she can feel herself fainting soon, and that's when the Kurosaki stubbornness she was known of kicked in, She was not going to die by her own hand, she decided to open the glass door, hoping it would release her from that mad man's control. She kept flailing her hand trying to grab the handle of the door. That's when the cloaked man said:" You won't be able to escape from me, from your fate, from your end." . But instead of showing weakness, Karin looked at him challengingly:" Watch me.", and she opened the door with all her might, finally breathing again, but before she could rejoice the return of air into her lungs, she screamed her lungs out, both in the dream and_ the real world.

Karin was crying while on the phone. She had been trying to reach her father on the phone for the last hour with no luck. She was determined to reach him, to hear his stupid laughter and his annoying whining, she had to make sure he was ok, that he was alive. Every time she closes her eyes she sees it, the sight of her father beheaded. And him not replying was driving her mad. That's when she decided to change her approach, she decided to call uncle Ryuu. Ever since her reaitsu started to develop, she and her sister became close to Ishida Ryuuken. At first it was just so he would teach them how to improve their control on their reaitsu, but with time he became their uncle Ryuu. She knew that if there is anyone who knew where her father were, it would be uncle Ryuu. At first he didn't reply, but after a few more tries, he finally responded:" Why are you bombarding me with all these calls! This is a hospital if you hadn't noticed.". "Forget about that now, where the hell is that god-damn stupid father of mine? I've been trying to reach him but I couldn't. Do you know where he is?" asked Karin hurriedly. It took Ryuuken a few moments to reply, which made her feel more anxious, then he said:" Your father was helping me with something, he'll talk to you in a minute. But more importantly, have you been crying?". Before she could reply she heard her father's voice asking who is crying. At that moment, she felt relief washing through her and she let a breathe she didn't know she was holding. Never in her life has she thought that she would feel such relief from just hearing her father's voice. She cried a lot that her father got worried from hearing her crying like that. He knows that his children are strong, so hearing his baby cry like that was painful, he asked her in a serious yet gentle voice:" What is troubling you dear?", he wasn't expecting to hear her next words. "I wanted to hear your voice and see you. I miss you dad.". She could feel his gentile smile somehow, reassuring her even before hearing him " I am always with you, watching over you and your sister, never leaving your side, so whenever you need me I'd be there. What is scaring you love? I'd chase it away for you". She hesitated, she didn't know how to tell him something like that. She knew her father wouldn't laugh at her if she told him that she had a nightmare, especially when he is being serious, but how can she tell him that she saw him dying, but she had to get it out. She made up her mind and told him:" I saw you die". At first there was no reply, then after a few moments all he said was:" tell me what you saw". She told him, she told him everything. She told him about the frequent dreams, about the cloaked man, about what she heard in those dreams, about his death, and he listened. He was only listening. He didn't say anything, and when he did, it was:" since when have you started having those dreams?". Scared was an understatement, she was terrified. The way her father was talking and acting made her feel that something bad is happening , something really bad and evil. But before she could ask her father to explain himself, the phone call ended.

Few days later, Karin was waiting in front of the train station while Yuzu was busy in her college preparing for an event held there every year. She received a call from her brother Ichigo, telling her that he is going to bring his son and a friend of his to stay with her and her sister during the kids holiday. So there she was, waiting for her brother and the kids to arrive, wondering who could be that friend of Kazui, Ichigo's son, that was coming along. However, she didn't need to guess much longer once she say a tuft of red hair appearing between the legs of the crowds. Kazui came along with Ichika, and Ichigo is no where to be found. Kazui was wearing his usual green hoodie while Ichika came in a cute orange floral dress, probably chosen by Inoue, Kazui' mother. The second Kazui spotted Karin, he rushed to her and jumped on her overstretched arms in a strong loving hug. "How is my little troublemaker? I hope you didn't cause troubles back home and came here as an escapee!" joked Karin. Kazui laughed and said:" Do I have to cause trouble to come and see my dear aunties!". "Yes" was Karin's reply, which made him laugh even more. After a few more seconds of bickering with Kazui , Karin paid attention to Ichika, who had been quiet all this time. "How are you doing Ichika? And how are your parents and uncle?". "Mommy and uncle are fine, but I don't know about daddy" replied Ichika, with saddness in her voice. And that's when everything fell into place. Something is happening with the little Abarai, so Rukia asked Ichigo for advice and he suggested that Ichika comes to her, that would also explain why the kids are here on their own and all of a sudden. Without further waiting, Karin carried both kids to her apartment so they could talk all they want.

It didn't take long for Ichika to spill everything in her heart the second they settled down, poor kid had bottled up a lot of things in her heart and didn't know to whom she could confide to. She told Karin about how Yuuda always bothers her, about what her father would always tell her, about how she told her father that she hated him, about how they didn't talk for a week, and how he left on a mission without saying goodbye." I couldn't talk to neither mommy or uncle, since I made a promise to daddy to not tell them!" cried Ichika" Mommy said that if I couldn't talk to her then maybe I could talk to you, saying that she heard from auntie Inoue that whenever Kazui has a problem you'd always help him solve it". And that was true, ever since Kazui had been born, he had two fathers and two mothers. Both Inoue and Yuzu would act as his mother, be it looking after his health or showering him with love and care. While Ichigo and Karin acted as the father, Ichigo would teach Kazui and raise him and play with him, while Karin would be his confide, the one he would seek whenever he was in trouble or needed help. When Ichigo asked this of Karin she was surprised and wanted to refuse, but then he said:" I asked you this because I believe that out of all of us, you're the most understanding, You'd be able to understand Kazui and help him when he needs to, I trust you in this more than I trust myself". She couldn't refuse the trust her brother put in her, and ever since then she had always been there for Kazui, and now she needs to be there for Ichika as well. So the first thing she did was putting the kids to sleep, they had been tired from riding the train and Ichika needed to rest after crying her eyes out.

Karin slept with both Kazui and Ichika, so they would feel that she is with them, supporting them, especially Ichika. At that night, Karin didn't dream, but she was woken up in the middle of the night by Yuzu's scream. Both kids woke up as well and the three of them rushed to the source of the scream, the bathroom. There, they found Yuzu lying on the floor unconscious, with her right pointing finger covered in red. Karin rushed to her sister's side , examining her for any injury that could have caused her to scream and lose consciousness, when she didn't find anything she asked the kids to help her carry Yuzu to her room, but they didn't reply. Before she could ask them why they are rooted to their place, she noticed that they were looking fearfully at something on the wall behind her. When she looked behind , she saw writings on the mirror , probably written by Yuzu, words that Yuzu shouldn't know about, words that made her heart sink in fear, words that hints of an upcoming crisis, words that her father said in a dead serious voice, words that shall echo in her head for the rest of her life, the last words she heard from her father before their phone call had ended,:" _**Believe in what you see, feel and know. You'll find your way."**_

_In the meanwhile, three men were in the darkness. One was watching what was happening with the young Kurosaki and hoping that she would understand his warnings. The other was being engulfed in the darkness and losing himself along with everything he had ever loved. While the last one was waiting in the dark for his light to reach him and release him from his chains, chains of lies that he made, all in hope of survival._


	3. Chapter 3

Karin was sitting on her sister's bed beside her. It had been at least 3 hours since Yuzu lost her consciousness and she has yet to awaken from her slumber, leaving Karin full of worry and confusion. She had already put the kids to sleep and now she was waiting for her sister to awaken and explain what was happening. Did her father tell her sister what they were talking about that's why she wrote those words, but even if that were the case, why did she do something weird like that instead of talking to her. Did Yuzu perhaps overhear her talk with their father and thought of leaving those writings as a message and wait for Karin to find them herself, so she wouldn't feel troubled with the fact that her sister overheard her, but she collapsed from exhaustion before she could leave, but even that doesn't make much sense to her. And the writings themselves are worrisome, she was troubled when her father uttered those words, and now they were repeated in a strange way, Karin couldn't help but feel that there must be a hidden reason behind all of this shit, the dreams, her father and sister, even the timing of the Abarai's problem. Karin was consumed that night with worry that she decided that she needs to do something, otherwise she would lose her mind, so she decided to check on the kids for the time being while leaving the worrying for tomorrow.

_Karin was floating. Only blue sky with few scattered white clouds were in her field of vision. A strange feeling filled her, an emptiness she's never felt before. Then suddenly, the sky was changing, the previously calm sky was preparing for a storm, right above her. She was getting scared, she wanted to call for help or even try to swim away but she couldn't, she could only watch as the storm was getting stronger. Until she heard a voice, a man's voice that seemed so clear despite the storm" You can't fight the upcoming storm so just give up and only watch, that's the only thing you can do". The only thing Karin could think of was that whomever was talking, he didn't know who she was. She was Kurosaki Karin, she would never give up without fighting. She told him with renewed determination " I never back down from a fight, I will fight anything and everything that comes my way, and I'm getting out of this storm alive you hear me". But the voice didn't back down either:" Then are you ready to sacrifice anything and possibly everything during this fight?". Instead of making her give up the fight, Karin felt as if whomever that was, he didn't want to scare her, instead she felt as if he was preparing her for it. So she decided to show him what she was made of " I will fight till the end and survive, and I'll make sure not to lose anything on the way. I'm ready to fight". She didn't wait long to find out his replay as she felt that she was being pushed gentle into the water while hearing his last words:" I really hope you can make it". She was drowning slowly in this seemingly bottomless water. She was wondering if she would be able to breathe under water, but soon she ignored that worry, she was in a dream, she was sure of that, what could possibly go wrong in a dream! The water was turning black, that was quite unusual, as if there were dark clouds twirling in the water making it darker, and the fact that she was going deep into the water didn't help either. Among the darkness, she saw a hand. There was someone being engulfed in the darkness. She tried to swim towards that person, but it felt as if there was something stopping her. The water was swallowing that person while pushing her away. Then a red light penetrated the dark clouds, a light that came from within the centre of the darkness, right below the person. It divided the darkness into two halves, as if it was a light coming from opening a double door that illuminates a dark room. She was trying to take a better look at that person, hoping to find out who he was. Then suddenly a lot of hands emerged from the open doors, surrounding that person and pulling him into the open doors. She wanted to help, she tried to swim towards them but she was snatched roughly upwards, away from the darkness and from the open doors. She could tell, she was being snatched away from the dream itself, the only thing that remained was an echo :" __**You still need to light the way to the truth before going into the darkness**__". _

Karin woke up suddenly. She didn't remember falling asleep on her bed. The last thing she remembers was checking on the kids. She must have fallen asleep from tiredness without noticing. A sound from beside her notified her of other people in the room. She found both Kazui and Ichika had already woken up and staring at her, with Yuzu sitting behind them, looking at her with eyes full of worry. Her mind froze for a second, Yuzu woke up and looks fine. Without a delay, Karin slid from the bed, grabbed her sister and asked her seriously:" what happened yesterday?" . Yuzu was startled, and it clearly showed on her reply:" what happened yesterday? I was in the college preparing for the event. I told you didn't I?" . That was definitely not what Karin was waiting for, so she asked again:" I mean what happened after you came home late at night?". Yuzu still didn't know what she was talking about " what happened after I came back? I was dead tired that I fell asleep right away". Karin was perplexed, she was sure about what happened last night. Yuzu definitely screamed last night and wrote those words on the bathroom mirror. Could she have been imagining things due to her latest worries. But Kazui proved that Karin's memory was not tricking her when he said:" Auntie Yuzu, don't you remember? Last night you screamed while in the bathroom after writing on the bathroom mirror! We were really worried then. Don't you remember that happening at all?". Yuzu was startled, she had no memory of all of that" you must have been mistaken, maybe the screaming came from our neighbour's ". " And if that were true, why were you unconscious on the bathroom floor?" asked Ichika this time. All four of them were sitting on the floor, not understanding what just happened. Later on, the kids were telling Yuzu about what happened to her last night while Karin was on the phone." Toshiro! We need to talk. Now"

Hitsugaya Toshiro, Captain of the tenth squad and a child prodigy, was currently headed to the world of the living to meet up with Karin. They had agreed to meet up as soon as possible to talk about something that he believes is quite important. Karin seemed serious while making that demand that his head became filled with all kinds of problems she could be in right now. He was becoming worried by the minute that he was feeling that the travel through the senkaimon was taking forever. As soon as he reached her, he asked her worriedly :" what happened?". She held his hands tightly and looked into his eyes and said:" There is something big I need to share with you. It's something that can't wait for long I'm afraid". His heart sank at hearing those words from her, but still he squeezed her hands back reassuringly and with a serious voice " I'm all ears". Karin didn't know from where to start or what to say, she was filled with a whole mess of intertwined feelings that she could no longer understand on her own, but she knew she had to tell him. Ever since they confessed their love to each other, they became each other's half. They shared everything: thoughts, feeling, opinions and everything that could possibly be shared, to the point that they knew each other's deepest secrets. She steeled her resolve and started telling him everything. Everything that she had shared with her father before, plus the new things that happened afterwards: her recent dream, what happened with Yuzu and even her thoughts of everything happening lately. Toshiro listened attentively to every word she had said, understanding her worries and even feeling them himself. A lot of things were happening all of a sudden in a complete mess, although they seem unrelated but still, there could be some sort of a connection between all of these things. " Let's do it this way, I'll look into Abarai's mission in hueco mondo and try to find if there had been any abnormalities either in soul society or the world of the living while looking up that kid that annoys little Abarai. You, on the other hand, try to look more into your sister's matter and go back to Karakura and question both your father and Dr Ishida. When either of us finds anything, we should inform each other as soon as possible. We also must be secretive while looking around so as not to bring attention to what we're doing, unless things get out of hand and we need help". Although nothing was resolved yet, but somehow telling Toshiro everything made her feel better. "Thanks Toshiro, for being here with me, and for listening", " What silly things are you saying now! There is no way in hell I'm leaving you in this mess alone. I love you and I will always be there for you, so treat me being here for you is a given" was Toshiro's warm and sweet answer, and that was all she needed to hear right now.

_From a place not far away from the couple, three men shrouded in blackness, stood in the shadows watching, waiting for their chance to strike" You won't have the chance to get in our way". And in a far away place, two men were fighting, fighting in a war that they already knew how it would end, but still going with the flow; so as not to change the flow of history, even if it meant their deaths._


	4. Chapter 4

Karin, Kazui and Ichika were having lunch in the college's cafeteria. After Toshiro had left the day before, Karin kept thinking of how to investigate what was happening and how she would question both Yuzu and the kids without worrying them too much. So she decided to start investigating things on the following day, hoping that they would have calmed down a little bit. She was currently waiting for Yuzu to arrive so all of them could have a talk while eating. So far, Karin's plan was going smoothly, the kids were eating and chatting happily, they seem to have relaxed a bit after all that they had been through. Unfortunately, that peaceful atmosphere didn't last long enough for Karin's liking, as an annoying entity made its appearance, Rebecca. "What a sight! Are we perhaps witnessing a happy family eating in our cafeteria? Could it be a single mother with her two wretched freak children?" snickered Rebecca, while her group laughed. Each one of the three had a different impression about what they had just heard. Ichika, in a loud angered voice, yelled " What?!". Kazui, on the other hand, sat wide eyed from shock, while Karin, who was already used to Rebecca's annoyance, clenched her teeth, breathed through her nose, and tried to calm herself down; so as not to kill Rebecca right on the spot. Before Rebecca could say another snide remark, Karin planned to shut her up, however, Ichika bet her to it" What was that, bitch?". "**Ichika!"** yelled Karin, without a second thought, while looking sharply at her. No matter how much Rebecca could be annoying, the children must never forget their manners, especially when they are dealing with their elders. Rebecca stood still in her place, stunned at both the fact that a kid just called her _bitch_ and the fact that Karin's yell had so much power to it, like that of a mother reprimanding her child. Ichika was startled, this was the first time someone yelled at her. No matter what she did, her family always talked to her. Never have they ever yelled at her. However, before she could ask why she was yelled at, a phone rang. Without even thinking, Karin picked up her phone and answered:" What do you want?", but there was no reply. Karin looked at her phone to see who it was and found that it was Matsumoto Rangiku, Toshiro's vice captain. So Karin tried again" Rangiku? Are you there?", that's when she heard:" yes, I'm.". Karin then realized that there was something wrong, so she shushed Rebecca when she was about to retaliate, and talked in a serious tone that forced even the kids to pay attention :" what happened?". Everyone was waiting anxiously to hear what was happening , even Rebecca, but suddenly, the phone fell from Karin's hand while she was frozen in her place, wide eyed, not even paying attention to her phone. Then a tear fell from her eye, a tear that surprised everyone there. Yuzu arrived at that moment and saw Karin's phone fall and saw her frozen in her place. So without asking, she picked up the phone and hurriedly asked what's going on, and only then did she understand why Karin was in that state. Toshiro had died.

They were on their way to soul society, that's what Yuzu had decided. After hearing about Toshiro's death, Karin didn't utter a single word and didn't even shed anymore tears other than the one that first escaped from her eyes. She was lifeless, to the point that Yuzu had to literally drag her from the cafeteria to their apartment. Yuzu was at a loss of what to do, especially with the kids asking her about what happened. In the end, she decided to go to soul society, to find out more about what had happened and how Toshiro died. She had no choice but to take the kids with her, she had no time to send them to her brother Ichigo, and she couldn't entrust any of her colleagues to look after them, besides, she hoped that having the kids along would help Karin to awaken from her reverie. She didn't explain anything to the kids, all she did was telling them to wait, that all their questions shall be answered at the right time, and until then, they should look after Karin until she recovers from her shock. Deep down Yuzu knew, she knew that Toshiro's death must be connected to what happened to her. It must be connected to other things she had no idea about, things that Karin kept in her heart and worried about all on her own. All Yuzu could do right now was steel herself, even if she was scared and unsure of what to do. She had to be strong in front of the kids. She had to be strong for Karin, until she regains her strength and be ready to face whatever was happening.

As soon as the four of them reached soul society, Karin disappeared. Yuzu didn't even get the chance to register the fact that Karin had left, as she was suddenly greeted from behind by Kyoraku, the captain commander of soul society, "I heard you were crossing the senkaimon, so I thought of greeting you myself while guiding you around". Yuzu was at a loss of words at first; as she was worried about Karin, but she collected her thoughts quickly and returned the greeting:" Thank you for your kindness, captain Kyoraku. Before anything, I'd like to send the children to the Kuchiki manor then we can have our talk.". Kazui understood what Yuzu was trying to do, but he wasn't going to go along with it "I'm not leaving, auntie Yuzu!". Yuzu was surprised with what Kazui had just said, but she decided to play dumb " I'm sorry, Kazui, but there is something I need to talk about with captain Kyoraku, and I thought you'd be bored hearing some adult-talk. Wouldn't it be better to have Ichika show you the Kuchiki manor.", she hoped she could trick him into agreeing, but things didn't go like how she hoped. "You're wrong, auntie. I want to hear that adult-talk, especially when I know that it is related to what is happening around us." Kazui had this strong determination to stay, and he planned to show it to his aunt. "We are not some stupid kids who don't understand what is happening. There is something very important happening, something that made auntie Karin behave strangely and made you act all secretive. We have the right to know, especially after witnessing what happened to you!", that was Ichika's reply to what Yuzu was trying to do. Ichika had the same determination and will as Kazui, and they were not going to back down. Captain Kyoraku was watching the conversation silently, thinking of how much those two kids are similar to their fathers, as if he was looking at smaller versions of both Ichigo and Renji. He realized that Yuzu hadn't told them the news and was trying to keep it from them, so he decided to interfere himself:" The kids are right, you know. They have every right to know what happened, and if you're not going to tell them, I will". Yuzu looked at him with disbelief, how could he want to tell mere children such a thing. She knew from her own experience how hard it's to receive a news like this at a young age, she and her sister suffered a lot when they heard about their mother's death. Kyoraku replied, as if he could read her mind: "Have faith in those kids, I believe that they are stronger than what you think.". She was distraught. Everything that's happening was driving her mad and she was already tired to fight him off, so she let him have his way.

They arrived in front of the death scene, Soul society's archive, the place where Toshiro was killed. After hearing the news, the kids were shocked and even cried, but they still decided to accompany both Yuzu and captain Kyoraku to the archive; to see and hear everything about the incident. There, they found all the captains and vice-captains of soul society gathered, including Ichika's uncle and mother. Everyone there looked towards the Kurosaki's, noticing that Karin wasn't there. Captain Kyoraku was the first to break the silence:" Captain Kurotsuchi! Have you contacted Kurosaki Ichigo yet?"." I already sent him a message since no one answered the phone. It seems there was an accident in the living world and he is busy. I believe he shall come as soon as he can. ". Captain Hirako Shinji was the one who talked next:" I don't see your sister. She must be very sad to the point of not being able to come here.". As much as his words were hurtful and insensitive, as much as she couldn't deny them. As soon as they had arrived, Karin disappeared and she didn't know where she was. The kids, on the other hand, wanted to reprimand him for his words, however, vice-captain Hisagi Shuuhei made everyone stare at him wide-eyed from shock:" What are you saying, captain Hirako? Kurosaki Karin is already inside the archive." . Just as he said those words, Karin emerged from there, looked at everyone for a short time then left. Yuzu was about to call her out when a beeping sound appeared. Everyone looked at the source, captain Kurotsuchi, waiting for him to explain the sound " A senkaimon was opened. Kurosaki Karin is heading back to the world of the living, to Karakura town!".

It was already night by then. Ichigo, along with Orihime, Ishida, Chad, Mizuro, Keigo and Tatsuki, arrived to the Kuchiki manor, where Yuzu and the children were staying. Byakuya, who greeted everyone, explained to them the details of what happened that day. How Hitsugaya Toshiro died in the archive without a trace of any form of violence, as if he had been swallowed by a dark hole. How Yuzu and the kids came here and what happened with them. And how Karin is no where to be found. Everyone was trying to check on Yuzu and the kids except Keigo, he had that solemn and serious face, it was probably the first time Kazui had ever seen him like that. Ever since Kazui was born, uncle Keigo had been a funny, friendly uncle who never stopped smiling and laughing, so Kazui wanted to ask him about what has changed, but he didn't have the chance with everyone there. Rukia suggested that everyone spends the night in the manor as everyone was already tired from the day and on the following day, they could think of what to do next.

Kazui couldn't sleep that night. After everything that's happened that day, he couldn't help but feel that there was still more, what with how uncle Keigo was behaving that night. So he decided to talk to him at that moment, even if he had to wake him up. As he was walking in the Kuchiki garden, he saw uncle Keigo , standing in front of a sakura tree. Kazui was about to call him out when he realized that his uncle was talking to someone, so he subconsciously hid behind some bushes. When he tried to look closely, he found that his uncle was talking to a tall figure. He couldn't even tell if it was a man or a woman, it reminded him of these shadows that appear in horror movies. He was too spooked by the figure to go and talk with his uncle, but accidently he overheard what they were saying _" So you already knew, that both of them have already died!"," What I really know is that __**you**__ have been entrusted with a key, a key that shall lead us to the truth"," At the cost of whose life!"," Then are you willing to see those kids suffer in an endless hell?!"," But to trust that man is a suicide in itself. I can't believe that I'm hearing this from you, Ichimaru Gin". _


	5. Chapter 5

Kazui didn't have an appetite that day. After overhearing the conversation between his uncle and that so called _Ichimaru Gin,_ he left quietly. His small head couldn't fully understand what they were talking about, and the fact that they had been talking in riddles didn't help either. He kept peeking at his uncle from time to time, wondering what he meant by his words, and how could he be sitting there like nothing had happened. He has had enough, Kazui made up his mind, he's going to have his uncle spill everything he knows. So he decided to play the innocent "Uncle Keigo, who is Ichimaru Gin? Is he a friend of yours?". Everyone at the table, Ichigo and his friends, Ichika and her family, and captain Kyoraku and Rangiku , all looked at Kazui at first then to Keigo. Kazui hoped that by cornering his uncle, he would be able to get what he wanted. Keigo looked at him in disbelief at first then he looked to the garden that was visible through the open doors. He was sure that Gin must have known, or at least felt, Kazui's presence somewhere near them and kept talking, as a way to pressure him into doing that thing. But he decided to play dumb:" Eavesdropping is a bad habit, Kazui. No one raised you to act like that." . He said that as nonchalantly as possible, waiting for what Kazui would do next." I didn't mean to eavesdrop, and right now I don't care about that."." No matter what happened, you shouldn't have..." ,"** I'm scared"**, yelled Kazui for the first time, interrupting Keigo in his talk. He realized that his uncle was trying to distract everyone from the main topic, Ichimaru Gin, but he wasn't going to let him." I'm scared and tired. Uncle Toshiro died suddenly. Auntie Karin in no where to be found and you're hiding something. I'm scared of losing someone else and I'm even more terrified because I don't understand or know anything from what is happening. Please, uncle, not you too!". All Kazui's words that were mixed with his tears and pure emotions were like a blunt knife that stabbed Keigo's heart, tearing at it painfully. Kazui's words were like a sudden slap to everyone's face, awakening them from the single incident and forcing them to look at the bigger picture, that something big was happening. Everyone present looked at Keigo, urging him silently to talk, to answer Kazui's questions and tell them everything he knew. He sighed painfully, looking down to his untouched breakfast, then up to Kazui:" I'm afraid I'm not the one who can answer your question, I'm sorry". And just before anyone could utter a single word, Keigo disappeared.

It was deadly silent. After Keigo's disappearance, no one said anything, the only sound audible was Kazui's cries. Everyone was at a state of shock from what had just happened. Be it Kazui's fears or Keigo's abnormal connection with Ichimaru Gin, and the fact that Ichimaru, who is supposedly dead, has any relation to what is currently happening, everything was making everyone on edge. Suddenly, a fierce alarm cut the silence, making everyone be on guard, wondering what more could be happening. When captain Kyoraku's phone rang, everyone stopped breathing and looked at him expectantly, even Kazui had stopped crying and looked at him, waiting to hear the news. Before he could even put the phone on his ear, he and everyone heard a terrifying scream" _**Aizen Souske **__has escaped!"._

Through all of this commotion, Yuzu was in a her own world. After what Kazui had said, her head was spinning around in circles. She was trying to make sense of everything that has happened so far. Upon hearing the alarm, a memory emerged. It felt as if something clicked. As if, she had finally grasped the beginning of the thread that shall lead her through this mess.

_Yuzu was sitting under a tree in the campus. Enjoying the light breeze and the sweet chirping of the birds while humming along with them. She was studying, or at least, she was supposed to. She was enjoying the nature too much to study. She was suddenly awakened from her dream-like state by a phone call. It was Tatsuki." How is our dreamy princess doing?". Tatsuki was and will always be like an older sister to the Kurosaki twins, especially to Yuzu. "I was just in a fairy tale world, and __**you**__ disturbed that sweet moment, lady". "Oh! What have I done?" joked Tatsuki," or not! You can always go back, but you don't always find me, or what?". Both girls laughed at that, until Yuzu noticed the sound of siren nearby" Was there an accident ? I can hear a siren from your side". "Don't worry. It's just Keigo, he hurt himself while working and I happened to be with him, so we're going to the Ishida hospital to have him treated.". "Is it that series? "asked Yuzu, the ever kind-hearted." He'll probably have to continue with regular check ups for a while". "Oh! I see. I hope he gets better soon. Send my regards to uncle Ryuu"._

_Yuzu was anxious. She couldn't help but feel that she had been possessed. "Karin! Shouldn't we tell dad about what happened? This isn't norma..." " We won't". Yuzu was startled. Karin didn't hear her to the end and yet she objected forcefully. When Yuzu didn't say anything else, Karin sighed, looked to the ground then back to her " I'm sorry, Yuzu! I've been stressed out lately." And after taking a breath, she continued " About telling dad, I don't think that's a good idea. He told me the last time we talked that he was going to be very busy, so we probably shouldn't bother him. We can handle it on our own. Ok". Yuzu felt as if Karin was trying to convince her with something she herself wasn't convinced with, especially with that forced smile. Yuzu could have sworn she heard Karin saying to herself:" It's not like we can reach him in any way. That is if he was there."._

_Karin went out that night. She left without telling Yuzu were she was going. But after she had returned, Yuzu figured out with whom Karin was. She had met up with Toshiro._

_Karin emerged from the archive, looked at everyone for a short time then left. Yuzu was about to call her out when a beeping sound appeared. Everyone looked at the source, captain Kurotsuchi, waiting for him to explain the sound " A senkaimon was opened. Kurosaki Karin is heading back to the world of the living, to Karakura!"._

It was like a flood of memories, one after another. At first they seem unrelated to each other. But if one managed to fill in the blanks, he might find a hint, and that's what Yuzu did. The remaining blank can be filled with Kazui's help. When she sought him out, she discovered that the room that was filled with people a little while ago was empty, except for her and the kids. So when she asked them what happened, they told her that everyone went to the first squad to fight the escapee Aizen Souske, while Tatsuki and Mizuro went to find Keigo. Aizen Souske's escape was an information that Yuzu decided to keep in her mind for the time being. It could help in the future. She gathered the children and shared some of her thoughts with them:" Both of you. I know that you two have been through a lot just in a few days, however, right now, we need every help we can get. So Kazui, I'd like you to tell me exactly what you heard last night. I've been thinking about everything and I think I have finally found something that could lead us. And what you heard last night could hold a very important lead in this case, so please, won't you tell me?". Kazui didn't hesitate much in telling Yuzu what he knew. He felt as if it was his chance to help, and with Keigo's disappearance, more mysteries have been added to this mess. He just hoped that his aunt could understand what Keigo and that Ichimaru Gin were talking about. After he finished, he waited for his auntie to say anything, but she was frozen in her place. He started to worry. The last time he saw someone freeze from shock was his auntie Karin when she heard that uncle Toshiro had died. He and Ichika kept looking at each other and then at Yuzu. They didn't know what to do until she took a deep breath and told them in a shaking voice, while putting her hands on their shoulders and squeezing them tightly :" Listen to me very carefully. If anyone asks you about what you heard last night, don't tell them everything. Sometimes, people can do anything when they are scared, and most of the time, they regret doing what they did. So think carefully about whom to trust with what you heard. Both of you work together and do your best. Ok!" . It was Ichika who held onto her hand" Are you leaving us too?, you can't expect us to be fine alone, especially while shouldering something big like this." . "But neither of you is alone; both of you are together. I have to leave and investigate the leads I found, I shouldn't waste any time. I'm sorry.", and with that, she left the children on their own, with tiny hearts filled with fear and worry.

_In an empty house, a man stood alone, in front of a picture of two girls, smiling to the camera. He traced with his finger, the face of one of the two girls and said:" I'll be there for you. Just wait for me, Karin"._


	6. Chapter 6

Kazui and Ichika were sitting on a porch in the Kuchiki gardens. They were sitting in silence. From outsider's view, they seemed as if they were enjoying the Kuchiki garden, admiring its beauty. While in reality, each one of them was lost in his own thoughts. Everything around them was a mess. Those who disappeared, the secrets and the abnormal occurrences. Nothing was normal in the last few days. Then, a voice was heard from afar, catching their attention. When they looked to the source of the voice, they found a thin-looking shinigami, coming their way. Ichika stood up first, followed by Kazui. When he asked her who was that, she looked at him with a faint smile on her face:" That's Rikichi, one of my daddy's subordinates. He can be trusted.". When he reached the kids, he bowed to them in greetings then stood straight while looking to the ground. Both Kazui and Ichika returned the greetings, then stood silently; waiting for him to speak. When he didn't talk, Ichika asked him what did he want. At first, he didn't reply right away while looking everywhere except for the kids. Then suddenly, he sighed, took a deep breath, then looked at the children:" Captain Kuchiki ordered to bring both of you to the 4th squad.". That made them look at him seriously while mentally preparing themselves for the worst. "What happened?" both of them asked at the same time, and the reply to them was "Asano Keigo has been found unconscious.".

They were running frantically in the hallways of the 4th squad, especially Kazui. He kept remembering what happened_. "Asano Keigo has been found unconscious among the rebels of the destroyed 1__st__ squad.". " I'm afraid I'm not the one who can answer your question, I'm sorry". _Kazui and Ichika, with Rikichi lagging behind, reached their destination, Keigo's room. They found everyone standing there, except for those who work in medicine, they were definitely inside the room with Keigo. When Rukia took notice of the children and Rikichi, she was about to yell at him for bringing them there. But before she could do that, everyone in the room came out. Captain Kyoraku asked first about Keigo's condition, which by the looks on everyone's face, wasn't good. "His reaitsu is almost completely drained, plus few bruises here and there", that was captain Kotetsu's comment on Keigo's condition. Everyone remained silent for a short time, until Orihime took notice of the children:" What are the children doing in here?, this is not a proper place for children" she said. "I am the one who gave the order to bring them here". Both Rukia and Orihime were shocked by Byakuya's declaration; as they know how much he cares for the children. It was captain Kyoraku who answered their unasked question:" We need little Kazui to tell us exactly what he heard last night. We believe that Asano Keigo is the one who helped Aizen Souske to escape".

The kids were sitting in Keigo's room with gloomy faces. After Kyoraku's answer, Ichigo and Tatsuki raged. How could he accuse Keigo of such a thing. On the other hand, the captains, especially the vizards, argued back the fact that he was found in the scene. Through all of the arguing, the kids stood rooted to their places, overwhelmed with everything around them. Rikichi took pity on them and urged them inside Keigo's room, saying that they shouldn't hear the adults fight, so they should wait in the room until things have calmed down. Both of them kept staring at the sleeping Keigo in front of them. Kazui was the first to ask:" Is this, Aizen Souske, a bad person? It seemed that he is quite hated". Ichika couldn't even talk, her throat felt so dry, so she nodded her head. Despite being inside the room, they could hear what was being said outside those doors _" Do you plan on punishing Keigo if he was really involved in Aizen's escape?"," Don't you think we have the right to?", " What fucking right?! He is not even from soul society". _Both kids shared the same thought while looking at each other, Yuzu's last words to them:_" Listen to me very carefully. If anyone asks you about what you heard last night, don't tell them everything. Sometimes, people can do anything when they are scared, and most of the time, they regret doing what they did. So think carefully about whom to trust with what you heard."._

When the commotion outside calmed down, everyone present there entered the room. Everyone seemed to be in a bad mood, which was quite understandable. That day was one hell of a long day that didn't seem to end anytime soon. It seems it was agreed to have Rukia talk to them; since she was the mother of one of them. So she held onto their hands, looked into their eyes, especially Kazui:" You must have heard that a very dangerous man was set free, and who knows what he could do. So we need you, Kazui, to share with us what you heard last night". The kids could tell that they were trying to coax them into talking by reassuring them. However, Ichika's reply took them by surprise:" Do you really believe that your friend could do anything that may cause any of us harm?!". It was a painful question to Keigo's friends. They wanted to believe in him and his innocence, but still they failed to answer the accusations directed at him, why was he found there out of all the places in soul society." We are asking to prove to those who don't know Keigo that he would never do anything that could hurt us". Ichigo's reply was a good sign, or at least to the kids, that when things get difficult, Keigo wouldn't be alone. "The only thing I heard was Ichimaru Gin saying that uncle Keigo had the key that would lead us to the truth". Kazui didn't lie, but he didn't tell the whole truth either, that was what both Kazui and Ichika had agreed upon. Yuzu's words kept echoing in the heads, that soul society could hurt Keigo just because they are afraid of something that they are not even sure of. So they decided to tell them what would force them to take care of Keigo until he's all better and can protect himself. Everyone kept looking at each other, not understanding what could that mean. Then suddenly, Ichigo realized that there was someone missing among them:" Where is Yuzu?". That caught everyone's attention. In the midst of all that had happened, no one realized that Yuzu wasn't there with them. "She left" was what Kazui said.

Kazui and Ichika were walking aimlessly in sereitei. As they were watching the sunset, they were praying that no more incidents happen that day. They hoped that this day could end peacefully without adding anymore crises. Ichigo was quite furious when he heard that Yuzu had left as well. He didn't know how or where to find his sisters in this critical time. It wasn't just Ichigo, most of them was on edge, confused and felt helpless. Everyone left to their work or went training, leaving the two kids to wander off on their own. The walk was peaceful and almost relaxing, until it was interrupted by Yuuda. He was on his carriage when he noticed Ichika. "You look quite pitiful walking in the streets like this, almost like those beggars in Rukongai". She looked at him up and down, sighed, then attempted to leave without saying anything. However, Yuuda wasn't going to allow her. He threw at her a few coins" Here, take them and make yourself look more presentable. Oh wait! No matter what you do, you would always be an ugly misfit". Kazui was watching what was happening silently. He thought at first when he saw this rich kid that they were friends, both he and Ichika. But then he threw the money on her and even was bad-mouthing her and mocking her. He thought Ichika would pick a fight with him, but still she didn't. However, he noticed that she was balling her hands and tightening her grip. She was enduring and trying to be patient. So he decided to help her:" I quite disagree with you. I believe Ichika is quite beautiful. I think that either you have a really bad eyesight or that your taste is quite horrible. Especially that everyone I know always praises her for her beauty". Kazui's comment took both Ichika and Yuuda by surprise. Ichika was surprised that Kazui had defended her, while Yuuda was speechless because of what Kazui had said. Yuuda quickly collected himself, looked down on Kazui and asked arrogantly:" And who do you think you are to judge my tastes?". Kazui, good-naturally, answered:" I'm Kurosaki Kazui". Upon hearing the name, Yuuda backed down a little and started acting a little humbly:" I'm very sorry. I didn't know who you are. I'm Moroboshi Yuuda. It's a pleasure to meet you". Kazui looked at Yuuda's outstretched hand then said:" Sorry! But I don't like those who look down on my friends, so it wasn't a good thing meeting you. Bye". And he attempted to leave. Ichika was over the moon. She was extremely delighted with what Kazui had said and done. She could tell, even without looking, that Yuuda had been humiliated. However, she didn't expect him to stoop so low as to try and hit Kazui . It happened in a flash. The cane, which Yuuda had been holding, descending rapidly in Kazui's direction. At that moment, all Ichika saw was the cane shattering into several pieces. When she came back to her senses, she found Yuuda on the floor, looking terrified while Kazui was gaping at her wide-eyed. She looked at them , not understanding the gazes they were directing at her. From Yuuda's place on the floor, he pointed at her with a shaking finger:" Monster! You are a monster!" and then he ran away. She stared at his retreating figure a little then looked at Kazui, who remained silent all this time. But before either of them speak, Tsubaki, who has been with Kazui the whole time, suddenly emerged from Kazui's hoddie and pointed at Ichika:" Holy shit! Why is your hair glowing like this, kid?". Ichika was startled, but when she looked to her reflection on her sword, she understood why they were reacting in a weird way. "What the hell is going on?" asked Ichika. "It's not just your hair, Ichika. You destroyed that cane with lightning". When the kids looked at the source of the voice, they found Rikichi. "I followed you because I was worried about you and I saw it. You destroyed the cane, not with kido nor with your zanpaktou, but with lightning that emerged directly from your body in response to your emotions, and caused your hair to glow". Both kids looked at each other then to Rikichi" Isn't that something that can happen among shinigami?" asked Kazui, hoping to find explanation to what was happening with Ichika. However, Rikichi's reply was a shake of his head. All Ichika could think of right now was: What in the world was happening to her.

At the same time in the 13th squad barracks, Rukia sat on the floor of the washroom, curled in one of its corners, repeating the same sentence over and over, with a shaking voice filled with tears, like a mantra:" This can't be happening now. Not now out of all times. Where are you? I need you, Renji".

_In a large mansion, a girl stood alone in one of the many rooms of that familiar mansion, she was in the library. She was looking for something, anything that could help her. Suddenly, she heard the voice of something moving behind her. Before she could even fully turn around, she was attacked from behind and her scream echoed in the halls of this empty mansion, where no one could hear her._


End file.
